rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Rewrite IgnisMemoria
Rewrite IgnisMemoria (katakana: リライト イグニスメモリア Riraito IgunisuMemoria) is a social strategy-RPG based on the original visual novel Rewrite. It will be released on Android and iOS, and will include over 50 scenarios. It will end the services on December 31, 2017. The theme song is titled Ignis Memory. Gameplay Rerolling without redownloading: Using a file explorer, go to /data/media/0/Android/data/jp.co.product.rewritesg/files/ and delete/rename the two save folders (but not the EXTEND folder.) Setting up a team: By pressing the second button on the bottom row of the screen and pressing the top button, you can find the party customization options (example image here.) You can have up to 3 Rewrite characters in each team, and up to 3 cards attached to each character. Characters can only equip cards that feature said character, with universal cards like the Gil+Pani ones being the exception. These cards will be used as abilities in battle. At the top of the screen are options to name your team and set that team as the main one. On the left, the 1/4 button can be clicked to toggle through card descriptions. 1/4 being names, 2/4 being stat boosts, 3/4 being flavor text, and 4/4 a description of the ability. What to do with dupe card materials? Upgrading Cards: By pressing the second button on the bottom row of the screen and pressing the 3rd button (two cards) you can get a look at your card collection. Clicking a card will allow you to view art, view descriptions, and most importantly, upgrade the card. The second tab is where you’ll go to upgrade them, but it’ll cost you. Combat Numbers: During battle you can select from a series of 7 numbers, the maximum number of selections depend on what action you are doing. A standard attack costs 2 numbers. You can see the cost of cards on the top left of their respective boxes. For example, a card with “4” will cost 4 numbers. A card with “2×3” will require 3 pairs of numbers (eg. 1,1,2,2,3,3.) Try to use numbers you don’t need. Hurting for charge/stamina? It will charge up to full every 24 hours, and doesn’t regenerate passively like most stamina systems. Setting up your profile: The fifth button along the bottom of the screen will take you to the settings menu. Press the third button to open the profile menu. Here you can change your name, your description, your birth date (M/D) and see how many routes you have completed. Adding Friends: The fifth button along the bottom of the screen will take you to the settings menu. Press the second button to open the follow menu. Here you can follow someone by typing in their ID, and they can follow you back using the red button to the left (it’ll turn blue.) You can also see their clubroom with the middle button and check their profile with the right button. Linking your account to an email address: The fifth button along the bottom of the screen will take you to the settings menu. Press the second button from the bottom to open a menu with Twitter and Line stuff. Press the button just above “FAQ” to find an Email+Password input. Heart Choices: During routes, you will be shown dialogue options to choose. Picking the correct choice will give you hearts with the heroine of that route upon completing the mission. If you mess up, you can ReExp, but you’re better off getting it right first time around. Source: https://plsnohate.wordpress.com/rewrite-ignis-memoria-guides/ Story Kotarou Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2xN1S35Z7k&list=PL7HBag9tVl1a0UgpKrkAqL_CX5Gv4gjOR Kotori Heart Choices: 2, 1, 1 (MAX) えつと…ジュ工ルだつけ +20 恋なんじゃないか?　+30 愛する小鳥のためだからな！　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3uayiMXTWs&list=PL7HBag9tVl1bjGSG_orNAVf3oOv5HIEP3 Chihaya Heart Choices: 1, 1, 2 (MAX) 心配なんだって　+20 なんでだろうな？　+30 もちろんだ　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRZJNsY-71k&list=PL7HBag9tVl1Y8HfpV82OhTztWS5uUrUSL Akane Heart Choices: 1, 1, 2, 2 (MAX) かわいいっす　+10 ありのままで　+20 紅茶でいいですか？　+30 行ってきます　+40 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9SyNL4qrC8&list=PL7HBag9tVl1Y4aiP6mLeLgCB5LCeManyY Shizuru Heart Choices: 2, 2, 2 (MAX) おまえのために　+20 楽しみにしててくれ　+30 …静流のためです　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pZB1QC15Lo&list=PL7HBag9tVl1aAa0pBa5SWjbbo45sANb78 Lucia Heart Choices: 2, 2, 2 (MAX) み、見てない…　+20 そこまでしなくていい　+30 是非！　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHdyUEhMRPw&list=PL7HBag9tVl1ZYMReFQ8oDAPOb7eiFnl2I Kagari Heart Choices: 1, 1, 1 (MAX) じゃあ、言葉教えてやろうか　+20 こんにちは　+30 上達してきたじゃないか　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmbnVTKkXXo&list=PL7HBag9tVl1aty2c2tL8wpBHyq6i-FZfU Sakuya Heart Choices: 1, 1, 2 (MAX) 弱点を教えてくれ　+20 執事の仕事だ　+30 超ウケル！　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DBWdRJM_RY&list=PL7HBag9tVl1b19kksAs5n5P1jH62XFtHE Nishikujou Heart Choices: 2, 2, 2 (MAX) ぜひお願いします　+20 そうですね　+30 な、泣かないでくださいよ　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEKXj3gImlQ&list=PL7HBag9tVl1aEu9CwZGFXpKzN6XQQs__N Inoue Heart Choices: 2, 2, 2 (MAX) 別にいいよ　+20 井上が心配だから　+30 井上に任せるよ　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLCqCppCyFE&list=PL7HBag9tVl1YiDEVhJLxrrxGnaWEhonBR Shimako Heart Choices: 1, 1, 2 (MAX) 喜んで　+20 俺の名前は？　+30 逃がす　+50 Story Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI1FpCxbIrk&list=PL7HBag9tVl1ZxaH6haEyW0FV1gK8cZ0U- Card Picture Tennouji Kotarou Tennouji Kotarou 1.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 2.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 3.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 4.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 6.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 7.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 5.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 8.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 9.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 10.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 11.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 12.jpg Tennouji Kotarou 13.jpg Kanbe Kotori Kanbe Kotori 1.jpg Kanbe Kotori 2.jpg Kanbe Kotori 3.jpg Kanbe Kotori 5.jpg Kanbe Kotori 6.jpg Kanbe Kotori 7.jpg Kanbe Kotori 8.jpg Kanbe Kotori 9.jpg Kanbe Kotori 10.jpg Kanbe Kotori 11.jpg Kanbe Kotori 12.jpg Kanbe Kotori 13.jpg Kanbe Kotori 14.jpg Kanbe Kotori 15.jpg Kanbe Kotori 16.jpg Kanbe Kotori 17.jpg Kanbe Kotori 18.jpg Kanbe Kotori 19.jpg Kanbe Kotori 20.jpg Kanbe Kotori 21.jpg Kanbe Kotori 22.jpg Kanbe Kotori 23.jpg Kanbe Kotori 24.jpg Kanbe Kotori 25.jpg Ootori Chihaya Ootori Chihaya 1.jpg Ootori Chihaya 2.jpg Ootori Chihaya 3.jpg Ootori Chihaya 4.jpg Ootori Chihaya 5.jpg Ootori Chihaya 6.jpg Ootori Chihaya 7.jpg Ootori Chihaya 8.jpg Ootori Chihaya 9.jpg Ootori Chihaya 10.jpg Ootori Chihaya 11.jpg Ootori Chihaya 12.jpg Ootori Chihaya 13.jpg Ootori Chihaya 14.jpg Ootori Chihaya 15.jpg Ootori Chihaya 16.jpg Ootori Chihaya 17.jpg Ootori Chihaya 18.jpg Ootori Chihaya 19.jpg Ootori Chihaya 20.jpg Ootori Chihaya 21.jpg Ootori Chihaya 22.jpg Ootori Chihaya 23.jpg Ootori Chihaya 24.jpg Senri Akane Senri Akane 1.jpg Senri Akane 2.jpg Senri Akane 3.jpg Senri Akane 4.jpg Senri Akane 5.jpg Senri Akane 6.jpg Senri Akane 7.jpg Senri Akane 8.jpg Senri Akane 9.jpg Senri Akane 10.jpg Senri Akane 11.jpg Senri Akane 12.jpg Senri Akane 13.jpg Senri Akane 14.jpg Senri Akane 15.jpg Senri Akane 16.jpg Senri Akane 17.jpg Senri Akane 18.jpg Senri Akane 19.jpg Senri Akane 20.jpg Senri Akane 21.jpg Senri Akane 22.png Senri Akane 23.jpg Senri Akane 24.png Nakatsu Shizuru Nakastu Shizuru 1.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 2.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 3.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 4.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 5.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 6.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 7.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 8.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 9.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 10.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 11.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 12.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 13.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 14.png Nakastu Shizuru 15.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 16.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 17.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 18.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 19.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 20.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 21.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 22.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 23.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 24.jpg Nakastu Shizuru 25.jpg Konohana Lucia Konohana Luica 1.jpg Konohana Luica 2.jpg Konohana Luica 3.jpg Konohana Luica 4.jpg Konohana Luica 5.jpg Konohana Luica 6.jpg Konohana Luica 7.jpg Konohana Luica 8.jpg Konohana Luica 9.jpg Konohana Luica 10.jpg Konohana Luica 11.jpg Konohana Luica 12.jpg Konohana Luica 13.jpg Konohana Luica 14.jpg Konohana Luica 15.jpg Konohana Luica 16.jpg Konohana Luica 17.jpg Konohana Luica 18.jpg Konohana Luica 19.jpg Konohana Luica 20.jpg Konohana Luica 21.jpg Konohana Luica 22.jpg Konohana Luica 23.jpg Konohana Luica 24.jpg Konohana Luica 25.jpg Konohana Luica 26.jpg Kagari Kagari 1.jpg Kagari 2.jpg Kagari 3.jpg Kagari 4.jpg Kagari 5.jpg Kagari 6.jpg Kagari 7.jpg Kagari 8.jpg Kagari 9.jpg Kagari 10.jpg Kagari 11.jpg Kagari 12.jpg Kagari 13.jpg Kagari 14.jpg Kagari 15.jpg Kagari 16.jpg Kagari 17.jpg Kagari 18.png Kagari 19.jpg Kagari 20.jpg Kagari 21.jpg Kagari 22.jpg Kagari 23.jpg Kagari 24.jpg Kagari 25.png Kagari 26.jpg Kagari 27.jpg Kagari 28.png Ootori Sakuya Ootori Sakuya 1.jpg Ootori Sakuya 2.jpg Ootori Sakuya 3.jpg Ootori Sakuya 4.jpg Ootori Sakuya 5.jpg Ootori Sakuya 6.jpg Ootori Sakuya 7.jpg Ootori Sakuya 8.jpg Ootori Sakuya 9.jpg Ootori Sakuya 10.jpg Ootori Sakuya 11.jpg Ootori Sakuya 12.jpg Ootori Sakuya 13.jpg Ootori Sakuya 14.jpg Ootori Sakuya 15.jpg Nishikujou Touka Nishikujou Touka 1.jpg Nishikujou Touka 2.jpg Nishikujou Touka 3.jpg Nishikujou Touka 4.jpg Nishikujou Touka 5.jpg Nishikujou Touka 6.jpg Nishikujou Touka 7.jpg Nishikujou Touka 8.jpg Nishikujou Touka 9.jpg Nishikujou Touka 10.jpg Nishikujou Touka 11.jpg Nishikujou Touka 12.jpg Nishikujou Touka 13.jpg Nishikujou Touka 14.jpg Nishikujou Touka 15.jpg Nishikujou Touka 16.jpg Nishikujou Touka 17.jpg Nishikujou Touka 18.jpg Inoue Akira Inoue Akira 1.jpg Inoue Akira 2.jpg Inoue Akira 3.jpg Inoue Akira 4.jpg Inoue Akira 5.jpg Inoue Akira 6.jpg Inoue Akira 7.jpg Inoue Akira 8.jpg Inoue Akira 9.jpg Inoue Akira 10.jpg Inoue Akira 11.jpg Inoue Akira 12.jpg Inoue Akira 13.jpg Inoue Akira 14.jpg Inoue Akira 15.jpg Inoue Akira 16.jpg Inoue Akira 17.jpg Inoue Akira 18.jpg Shimako Shimako 1.jpg Shimako 2.jpg Shimako 3.jpg Shimako 4.jpg Shimako 5.jpg Shimako 6.jpg Shimako 7.jpg Shimako 8.jpg Shimako 9.png Shimako 10.jpg Shimako 11.jpg Shimako 12.jpg Shimako 13.jpg Shimako 14.jpg Shimako-20.png Shimako 15.jpg Shimako 16.jpg Shimako 17.jpg Shimako 18.jpg Yoshino Haruhiko Yoshino Haruhiko 1.jpg Yoshino Haruhiko 2.jpg Others Gil and Pani.jpg Gil.jpg Pani.jpg Kagari Memories.png C'ollaboration Events' Komari Kamikita.jpg Natsume Rin.jpg Noumi Kudryavka.jpg Tachibana Kanade.jpg Otonashi Yuzuru.jpg Nakamura Yuri.jpg Hoshino Yumemi.jpg Official Site * http://rewriteim.jp/ * Twitter: rewrite_im Trivia Category:Rewrite Franchise